


Shining Light Through Darkness

by Karracaz



Series: Smoke and Mirrors [5]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Advent Calendar, Christmas, F/M, Star Trek: TOS, Vulcan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-03
Updated: 2011-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karracaz/pseuds/Karracaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Advent Calendar Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shining Light Through Darkness

Shining Light Through Darkness

Or 'Surak's Day'

 

O0o

Deep in darkness we begin,  
dark outside and deep within.  
Now ignite a single flame,  
shadows form, let light remain.  
Flaming brightly, let love shine,  
flaming out through space and time…

o0o

Amanda, softly crooning the words of the Terran hymn, held her breath as she set light to the tapering candle that, one among many, crammed the low table. That first tiny flame appeared to hesitate, feebly glimmering before the wick caught, but then tenaciously clung to life even in the face of a sudden draught from Sarek's study door. As the flame grew in strength and light, Amanda grinned, nodding in silent praise.

In the same way as described in the hymn, shadows danced in the twilight gloom as she crossed to even more candles gathered on the top of the deep storage chest. Once again, she sang - but this time raised her voice slightly - and impishly changed a word or two…

As they gleaned the word of life,  
narrative of love and strife,  
Ti-Valka'ain through each age has known  
yet more light: a'Tha's glory shown…..

\- Just to see if anyone happened to be paying attention, of course.

As she reached up to finally light the branching arms of the tall asen'ahbre, the candle-tree, one of a pair that stood each side of the arch leading into the garden, she heard Sarek's soft tread behind her. His arms entwined her waist; long fingers spread across her abdomen, as his rich baritone, only slightly off key in that disharmony from which Vulcans often seemed to glean pleasure, joined her own in the refrain:

Flaming brightly, let love shine,  
flaming out through space and time…

 

Amanda, head against his shoulder, leaned back into his warmth and restrained power while the varied scents of baking - mostly krayla biscuits, spiced Kaferian apples and ginger cookies, but also a hint of roasted a'kura root and mulled tsa'e - wafted in from the interior of the house. The enticing aromas wreathed about them and made Amanda's mouth water with anticipation of the feast to come.

"You have something to tell me, my wife?"

Amanda sighed in momentary chagrin. She ought to have known she couldn't hide anything from him. Those Vulcan senses, so eerily perceptive, had discerned her secret joy. "I suppose you'll tell me this too was predestined - like our first meeting?" **

He inclined his head, cinnamon breath warm against her cheek and murmured, "It is the natural order of the Universe, my wife. We are K'diwa. Two halves of the same soul."

She turned lithely in his arms so she could look up into dark hawk-eyes, the words of the hymn resonating in her mind…

Mary wondered at her lot,  
blessed? Or cursed? Or loved? Or not?

Like Mary, cursed she might be, but it was a sacred burden, happily carried. Though Sarek had never voiced it outright, Amanda could never doubt his love. It was true, deep, and timeless.

"Healer Sonak confirmed it this morning. You're going to be a father after all. The child's a boy, a son. Our son, Spock."

He nodded smug as a cat that got the cream, "I shall inform T'Pau in the morning."

His eyes gleamed in the blaze of the candlelight, capturing her gaze. She watched, almost spellbound, as his lips descended. The kiss was like the soldering heat that bound metal to metal, a savage compulsion, a gift so rare it was beyond price. Breathless, mouth burning with fire, she clung to him.

Instantly, he lifted her up, cradling her against his chest, his expression suddenly pensive. "I ask forgiveness. This has been an eventful day. You should rest, my wife."

Lips pressed into the hollow of his neck, Amanda laughed softly, "Hmmm, I hope you're going to be this conscientious throughout my pregnancy. I think I could grow to like it. Happy Surak Day, my husband …"

"Surak's Blessing be with you, also, my wife."

And, burning ever bright, their love shone, flaming out through space and time.

 

The End.

**Ice and Fire


End file.
